The Charm Conundrum
by Mizore-kibishi
Summary: Harry menjatuhkan sebuah buku menarik tentang nasehat untuk diri sendiri. Draco menemukannya dan ia tahu rahasia mempesonakan Harry Potter. Yes, contains MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT /translate project


**Author** : Cheryl Dyson  
><strong>Judul Asli<strong> : The Charm Conundrum  
><strong>Judul terjemahan<strong> : Teka-teki Mantera  
><strong>Pair<strong> : Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating<strong> : NC-17  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Word Count<strong> : 8.968  
><strong>Penerjemah<strong> : Mizore-kibishi

**Note** : Oke, beberapa kawan menginginkanku meng-update fict yang telah lama terabaikan itu... tapi untuk sekarang belum bisa ya, sebagai gantinya saya update fict hasil terjemahanku dari author favoritku, Dyson yang tak henti-hentinya membuatku tertawa dengan ceritanya yang 'nakal' dan menyegarkan . Fict ini akan kubagi jadi beberapa chapter. Enjoy it!

**-XX-**

Draco merasa lelah. Ia seharusnya menuju Asrama Slytherin dan tidur dikasur, tetapi Potter sampai sekarang belum meninggalkan tempat, dan Draco tak akan pernah mau kalah dalam hal belajar dengan bocah Gryfindor itu, meskipun Potter tidak terlihat bangun sepenuhnya. Kepalanya berkali-kali menunduk kedepan hingga dahinya menyentuh buku terbuka dimeja dihadapannya, lalu ia tersentak kaget saat sadar dan melotot pada halaman buku dihadapannya dengan ekspresi aneh.

Granger benar-benar diktator yang kejam, Draco setuju. Tidakkah ia bisa melihat bahwa Potter sangat lelah dan Weasley… well, siapa yang peduli dengan Weasley? Draco hanya mengamati Potter. Tidak terlalu terang-terangan, ia melakukannya diam-diam, dengan tudung jubahnya diturunkan, ia berpura-pura sedang tidur. Tipu muslihat itu berhasil untuk Pansy, yang sekarang sedang ketiduran dipundaknya dan dalam proses mengiler.

Draco tak peduli. Ia sekarang sedang mengamati Potter. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mendorong kacamatanya keatas dan melirik sekilas pada Hermione dengan ekspresi sedih yang hampir membuat hati Draco terluka. Terus terang saja, apa wanita itu terbuat dari granit?

Hermione menutup bukunya sambil menghela nafas. "Baiklah, Harry, jelas bahwa kalian akan ketiduran sewaktu-waktu dan takkan menyelesaikan tugas apapun nanti malam, meskipun seharusnya kalian sudah harus menyelesaikannya setengah jam yang lalu. Ayo, Ron." Dia menyenggol lelaki berambut merah disampingnya, yang tiba-tiba bangun secepat kilat dari pingsannya. Ketiganya mengambil buku, perkamen, dan pena bulu milik mereka, lalu memasukkan kedalam tas dengan sembarangan (dalam kasus; Potter dan Weasley) atau dengan rapi dan berurutan (dalam kasus; Granger). Ditengah-tengah kegiatan yang sibuk itu, sebuah buku tipis jatuh dari meja dan mendarat dilantai. Ketika Harry bangun, ia tak sengaja mendorong buku itu dengan kakinya dan buku itu terselip di bawah dekoratif meja, hampir tak terlihat dibawah bayangan.

Potter mengernyit dan memandang tajam kebawah meja.

"Ayo, Harry, kita harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum ia berpikir bahwa kita butuh belajar lagi! Aku ingin pingsan." Kata Weasley.

"Kupikir aku menjatuhkan sesuatu." Jawab Potter, tetapi ia sepertinya lupa melihat buku itu dimeja. Ia mengalungkan tasnya dibahu lalu berlari mengejar dua Gryffindor itu.

Segera setelah pintu perpustakaan tertutup, Draco mendorong Pansy menjauh dan berdiri. Ia berlutut dan merogoh bawah meja untuk mengambil buku itu.

"Apa kita akan balik?" tanya Pansy ngantuk disampingnya.

Draco memasukkan buku temuan itu kedalam saku jubah lalu menoleh pada Pansy dan mengangguk. "Let's go."

Sampai dikasur dengan aman, dibalik tirai dan mantera peredam, Draco merapal _Lumos_ kecil dan mengeluarkan buku itu. Alisnya terangkat saat ia membaca judul buku itu, tetapi kejutan yang nyata ada didalamnya.

Ia membuka cover buku milik Potter yang berjudul _Dua Belas Cara Menggaet Penyihir Wanita_ oleh Aphrodite Pimpernel dan hampir berteriak kaget ketika ia melihat judul dihalaman pertama telah di coret dan ditulis ulang, _Dua Belas Cara Menggaet Penyihir Wanita dan Penyihir Pria._

Draco seketika duduk tegap dan menerangkan cahaya _lumos_-nya, lalu membaca Bab Pertama- Pujian.

_Penyihir wanita sangat bangga dengan penampilan mereka. Biasanya, mereka berpakaian untuk diperhatikan, bahkan orang yang kelihatan tak peduli atau orang yang sedikit bicara atau yang sedang menempel dipintu atau yang sedang memeluk tembok, bakal senang ketika dipuji. Mereka akan bersinar seperti lumos ketika kau memuji rambut atau matanya, tapi yang terpenting kau harus tulus! Pujian palsu akan terlihat seperti tipuan!_

Draco mendengus. Semua orang tahu itu. Para gadis adalah pencari perhatian, Draco melewati list tentang hal-hal penting ketika membuat pujian untuk penyihir wanita. Ia tak peduli sama sekali tentang hal itu- yang ingin ia cari adalah tulisan terang milik Potter dipojok bawah.

_**Tak berhasil untuk lelaki. Mereka bakal melihatmu seakan kau gila atau mereka akan pergi diam-diam dari hadapanmu dan mendekati para gadis.**_

Draco menjatuhkan buku itu. Potter menyukai lelaki. Harry bloody Potter, sang penyelamat Dunia dan ikon untuk apapun tentang _Kebajikan dan Kemurnian_…menyukai lelaki.

**-XX-**

Draco sedang di perpustakaan pagi selanjutnya ketika Potter masuk tergesa-gesa kedalam perpustakaan, kemudian berhenti dan menatap mata Draco. Potter bertahan menatap matanya untuk beberapa saatterlihat menunggu Draco untuk menghinanya, tetapi Draco tak mengatakan apapun.

Potter berjalan menuju kursi yang kemarin malam ia duduki. Ia kemudian duduk disana beberapa saat dan berpura-pura menjatuhkan sesuatu lalu mendorong kursinya untuk berlutut. Ia sedang mencari sesuatu dengan teliti dibawah meja dan kursi.

"Mencari sesuatu?" Draco bertanya dengan lembut, sambil mendekat padanya. Ia tersenyum nyengir ketika Potter membenturkan kepalanya dimeja. Si Gryffindor itu melotot padanya sambil keluar dari bawah meja lalu berdiri.

"Tidak," ia menjawab simpel sambil memicingkan matanya curiga pada Draco. "Kenapa?"

Draco nyengir. "Hari ini kau terlihat keren, Potter."

Mata hijau Potter terbelalak lebar untuk beberapa saat dan pipinya menjadi merah. Draco hampir tak bisa bernafas, terpesona dengan pemandangan dihadapannya, tetapi perasaan itu langsung hilang seketika disaat Potter membuka mulutnya.

Bahu Potter menabraknya keras ketika ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Enyah, Malfoy." Ia menggeram.

Draco mengernyit lalu mengangguk pelan. Potter benar. Pujian tidak mempan untuk lelaki.

**-XX-**

Bab Kedua – Permainan Nama.

_Sejak cara memuji telah memperlihatkan efeknya dan gadis pilihanmu telah bangun dan memperhatikanmu, pastikan kau sering memanggil namanya. Penyihir wanita paling suka jika kau memperhatikan dan berbicara langsung pada mereka. Mereka merasa tersambung denganmu setiap kau menggunakan namanya._

Draco terkekeh-kekeh ketika membaca tulisan cakar ayam Potter, _**Benar-benar omong kosong. Aku menggunakan namanya 50 kali sehari dan itu hanya membuat dia ingin menonjok mukaku.**_

Draco mengernyit ketika ia membaca kata-kata itu lagi. Siapa _dia_? Ini pertama kalinya ia menemukan referensi spesifik tentang orang yang ada dalam catatan Potter. Draco membiarkan buku itu jatuh dipangkuannya ketika ia mulai menyusun daftar kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Siapa yang bakal menolak Potter? Dan siapa yang namanya digunakan Potter 50 kali sehari? Weasley? Pikirannya barusan membuat ia merinding horor. Yakin bukan. Granger sekarang pasti akan mengetahuinya, bukan?

Draco membuat catatan di otaknya untuk tetap mengawasi Potter dan Weasley.

**-XX-**

Bubotuber tetap saja menjijikkan, tetapi tak terlalu menjijikkan ketika ditanam. Proses menanamnya tetap menggunakan sarung tangan kulit naga, menjaga agar tak membakar kulit. Draco berpikir sarung tangan itu terlihat stylish ketika dipakai, ia kemudian melenturkan tangannya sebelum menarik bubotuber itu dari tanah.

Ia melirik sekilas pada Potter, yang beruntung untuk menemukan Draco sebagai partnernya. "So, Potter," ia berbicara dengan santai. "Bagaimana kabar benturan dikepalamu? Apakah kau tetap bisa berpikir sehat?" Draco mengernyit. Ia telah mencoba memuji Potter, bukan menghinanya, tetapi itu benar-benar sulit ketika selama ini ia terbiasa menghinanya bertahun-tahun. "Um… _Potter_," ia menambahkan dengan pelan.

Potter memberinya pandangan mencemooh lalu mengacungkan kedua jarinya, yang entah kenapa terlihat hot ketika Potter sedang menggunakan sarung tangan itu.

Draco juga tidak yakin dengan "kelebihan menggunakan nama" mempan terhadap lelaki.

**-XX-**

Draco memutar matanya ketika melihat nasihat yang terdapat di Bab Ketiga – Tertawa, Obat paling Mujarab.

_Penyihir wanita paling suka dianggap lucu dan menyenangkan, jadi tertawalah ketika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu! Tertawa yang sering dan well, ia akan berpikir bahwa kau memujanya untuk humornya yang lucu._

Ia menelusuri jarinya melewati tips mengagumkan tentang bagaimana menggunakan penghiburan palsu ketika orang yang kau sukai punya rasa humor garing, ia mencari catatan pemberi petunjuk milik Potter.

_**Pernahkah ia mengatakan hal yang lucu? Mungkin saja, dilihat dari bagaimana bawahannya tertawa, tetapi apapun yang dia katakan padaku jelas tidak lucu.**_

Bawahan? Ini membingungkan. Sepersekian detik ia merasa lega atas kenyataan bahwa, jelas, itu bukan Weasley, yang tak pernah memilik bawahan, meskipun ia memenangkan suatu kontes dan tiba-tiba sadar ia bisa membeli sesuatu dengan hadiah itu. Ide barusan benar-benar menggelikan. Tetapi juga membuat identitas dari idola Potter semakin membingungkan.

Draco mengambil parkamen dan mulai membuat list tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan kekasih impian Potter itu. Bawahan…bawahan… Berapa banyak anak Gryffindor yang punya bawahan…?

**-XX-**

Draco tak punya kesempatan untuk mencoba nasihat di Bab Ketiga itu hingga siang berikutnya. Akhirnya, dengan berdesakan, ia berhasil berjalan dibelakang Potter ketika grup tahun ke-8 sedang menuruni tangga dari Menara Astronomi. Ia beruntung bisa mendengar komentar Weasley pada Potter.

"Bukankah aneh kita harus belajar Astronomi disiang hari?"

Draco memutar matanya. Jika Weasley menaruh perhatian, dia bakal tahu bahwa mantera yang kompleks dan ramuan yang membutuhkan pengaruh bintang dapat dirapal atau dibuat disiang hari sepanjang bintang berkumpul dilangit. Setengah proses membuat ramuan akan gagal jika harus menunggu sore untuk menggunakan kalkulasi astronomi yang benar. Dia hampir mengatakan pendapatnya, tetapi Potter sukses mendahuluinya.

"Mungkin Professor Sinistra sekarang jadi takut kegelapan?" Potter menjawab disela-sela kikikannya.

Draco hampir saja mendengus sebelum ia sadar ini sebuah kesempatan baginya. Ia tertawa, dan menyenggol Potter pelan dengan sikunya sesaat ketika mereka sampai ditikungan tangga selanjutnya. "Candaan yang bagus, Potter." Sahut Draco.

Langkah Potter terhuyung-huyung ketika ia menatap Malfoy, yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa kecil. Weasley menganga pada Draco seperti ikan yang baru keluar dari air, tetapi Draco mengacuhkannya untuk menikmati ekspresi Potter yang kebingungan, dengan bola mata yang membesar dan alis terangkat.

Draco tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berkomentar, ia melewati Potter dan Weasley dengan santai sambil menuruni tangga dengan riang. Akhirnya, sedikit terlihat kemajuan. Draco berencana untuk menambah catatannya sendiri di buku milik Potter. _Tertawa ketika dia mengatakan hal yang lucu, telah diuji coba. Kelihatannya sukses!_

**-XX-**

Draco berbaring dibawah pohon cherry dengan malas. Buku milik Potter terbuka diatas buku Transfigurasi miliknya. Chapter Keempat – Percakapan adalah Kunci.

_Setiap orang pasti suka menceritakan tentang dirinya dan kesukaannya, tapi cobalah berbicara tentang sesuatu yang ia pasti ikut menikmatinya. Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa Quidditch mengagumkan, tetapi kau harus mencari topik lain, kecuali dia memang anggota tim itu atau ia menggunakan warna tim._

Draco membalik badannya dan menatap keatas melihat daun-daun di pohon. Potter menyukai Quidditch sama seperti Draco, tetapi mereka takkan pernah mendiskusikannya, karena mereka tak pernah "bercakap-cakap" dan sepertinya takkan mungkin terjadi.

Sebuah bayangan melintas disampingnya dan Draco menaungi matanya dengan tangan untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri disampingnya. Ia menatap kaget untuk beberapa saat ketika orang itu adalah Potter.

"Salazar!" Ia bangun dan meloncat kaget. Ia berbalik dan menutup buku Transfigurasinya dengan umpatan, berharap Potter tidak menyadari buku curiannya- well, secara tekhnis, buku temuan- dalam dekapannya.

"Tunggu!" kata Potter. "Jangan pergi, aku hanya ingin um… berbicara denganmu."

Draco membalik badannya untuk menatap Potter waspada. Potter memakai jeans muggle dengan kaos putih simpel dihiasi tulisan emas _Quidditch_. Jubah sekolah Potter tersampir dibahunya. Draco menaikkan satu alis. "Bicara? Dalam arti…percakapan?"

Bibir Potter bergerak membentuk sesuatu yang hampir seperti senyuman. "Yeah, itu adalah penjabaran secara umum dari kata bicara."

"Tapi kita tak pernah bicara."

Potter mengangguk lalu duduk dipinggir selimut dekat kaki Draco. "Aku tahu. Aku pikir kita harus merubah itu. Kau terlihat berusaha akhir-akhir ini dan aku… well, aku bersikap menyebalkan dan aku ingin meminta maaf." Pidato Potter sangat terburu-buru, ia bahkan tak memandang Draco ketika berbicara, malah memainkan tali sepatunya.

Ketika Draco tak mengatakan apapun, Potter akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Draco dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "_Anyway_, itu saja yang ingin aku katakan." Potter membuat gerakan seakan ingin segera kabur, membuat Draco sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tak yakin mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kau katakan," aku Draco. "Apakah Sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir baru saja meminta maaf? Padaku?"

Ekspresi Potter berubah menjadi kecewa yang familiar. "Ini takkan berhasil kalau kau bersikeras bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu."

Draco tersenyum, meskipun ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus tersenyum. Jika Potter sudi membuat percakapan dengannya, ia lebih dari sudi untuk menurutinya. "Bagus, Potter." Kata Draco, membuat penekanan setiap ia memanggil nama itu, hingga Potter bakal menyadari bahwa Draco sering menggunakan nama itu.

"Kau ingin membicarakan tentang apa? Ngomong-ngomong, rambutmu seperti..." Draco berhenti bicara. Dia ingin memuji lelaki dihadapannya itu, tetapi dia tak bisa serta merta mengatakan bahwa rambut miliknya terlihat seperti habis bangun tidur setelah kepalanya semalaman berkali-kali terantuk headboard, Draco semakin kehabisan kata ketika ia membayangkan kejadian itu dikepalanya.

Potter menggerakkan tangannya kemudian mencoba merapikan rambut kusutnya. "Seperti sarang burung," Ia melanjutkan perkataan Draco yang terputus. "Aku tahu itu. Um, mungkin kita bisa membicarakan Quidditch?"

Draco mengernyit, masih terganggu dengan imajinasinya tentang Potter yang sedang berbaring dikasur dengan senyum puas setelah malam yang panjang dan memuaskan. Ia mengangguk-angguk. "Quidditch. Potter. Yes, Quidditch, ide yang brilian. Dan Sapu terbang. Kita bisa membandingkan sapu terbang kita." Draco merasa tertampar ketika ia sadar apa yang ia katakan barusan dan bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan otaknya.

Potter mengernyit lalu berdiri. "Mungkin ini bukan ide yang bagus," ia berbisik pelan. "See you around, Malfoy."

Untuk sepersekian detik, Draco berpikir memanggilnya kembali, tetapi matanya tak bisa bergerak ketika menatap bagian belakang tubuh Potter dan mulutnya tiba-tiba terasa basah. Dia berpikir bagaimana bisa Potter punya pantat terindah se-Hogwarts dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

**-XX-**

**TBC**


End file.
